


Sweet Dreams

by minyoonD



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Concerts, Dreams, Fan Jeon Jungkook, Fanboy!Jungkook, First Meetings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Threats of Violence, idk what to tag, taekook, vkook, yoonmin bc I have no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoonD/pseuds/minyoonD
Summary: Jungkook has been waiting to meet his idols for years but he never expected Taehyung to be his saviour. All they knew were fantasies but sometimes, maybe just this once, reality could be as sweet as their dreams.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Jungkook is a fan boy whose wildest dreams come true. Brief mentions of Lisa from Blackpink. I had to throw atleast a mention of Yoonmin in here. I can't help it, I'm Yoonmin trash.

He tugged his black fitted t-shirt over his head to finish the look and glanced at himself in the full length mirror hanging from the bedroom door. His fingers were toying with the imperfections on his skin while he stared at himself, breathing in a long and deep breath fogging up the glass. 'Today's the day' Jungkook thought to himself with a smirk exhaling and biting his bottom lip to stop the smile that spread on his face uncontrollably. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair purposefully messing it up just the slightest bit. There was one last thing he needed to do before leaving for the concert. He smoothed out his hand-written letter and put it in an envelope, sealing it and praying that his idols would read it. Jungkook poured his heart into this letter because to him, BTS meant everything. Headphones slipped on over his messy brown hair and "Hold Me Tight" blared through the speakers. He slipped on his boots and jogged down the front steps of his apartment believing today would be the best day of his life.

Jungkook stood awkwardly in line waiting for the concert. After reading multiple blogs on line he had expected to make friends and chat with other fans but for now he was standing alone at the beginning of the line, much too early for the event. It was maybe twenty minutes before another person walked up to the venue and stood directly behind Jungkook. Her blonde hair hung shoulder length and bright red ear phones peaked out from beneath it. She tugged on one of the wires to pull it from her ear and then stuck her hand out to Jungkook, patting his elbow with the back of her hand.

"Lisa." She motioned towards Jungkook with her outstretched hand.

"Jungkook." He said smiling and dropping his headphones around his neck before shaking her hand.

"So.." She said puffing out her cheeks trying to break the awkwardness. "Who's your bias?"

"Taehyung." Jungkook said blushing and toying with his bottom lip again.

"Mine's J-Hope!" Lisa said with a sway of her hips. "I love when he raps and I love his dimples." She continued with a smile.

"I love when V smiles, he can light up a whole room with his smile. They all can." Jungkook said matter of factly.

The two stood swooning while they spoke of the group and their talent.

 By the time the doors opened the sun had almost gone down and the line stretched out to the entire length of the street and around the corner. Jungkook's heart was pounding violently in his chest and Lisa was holding on to him, elbows locked with a death grip to keep herself upright. Both completely worked up and ready to be the first people in. After their ticket stubs were scanned and punched they took off, arms locked together and feet barely hitting the ground. They ran so fast towards the stage that tears bloomed in corners of their eyes from laughing and the air that pushed against their faces. Lisa made it to the stage first pulling Jungkook up against the barricade with her. Soon they were crowded and the soundcheck began. Occassionally members would walk out onto the stage and the crowd would scream and swoon over them, every person there hopelessy in love with the six men standing infront of them. When Taehyung walked out a fan reached over Lisa's shoulder and pulled agressively on her arm, attempting to drag her from the barricade, she held onto the metal barricade so tight that her fingers turned white, she stood her ground. Jungkook turned his head to confront the girl and he assumed the hand that wrapped around the collar of his shirt was that of the fans boyfriend. Jungkook stared at him in shock but it was nothing compared to the shock that came when a large sleek hand slid down to free the grip on his shirt. When he looked up his breathing hitched and he felt like he was about to pass out.

"Enough! Security, escort this man out." Taehyung demanded as he pointed to the man who was grabbing onto Jungkook.

After causing a scene the man was escorted out of the building. Taehyung crouched down close and smoothed out the wrinkle in Jungkooks shirt. He glanced over at Lisa whose jaw hung open in shock and then back at Jungkook.

"What's your name?" Taehyung asked.

"Ju-" Jungkook cleared the lump in his throat. "Jungkook."

"Are you okay, Jungkook?" He asked, smiling down at the fan beneath him.

"Y-yeah. Yes, I'm okay. Thank you." Jungkook stuttered out, eyes blinking too fast and his heart threatening to pound out of his chest.

Jungkook heard Hoseok yelling to Taehyung from behind the curtain with a big dimply smile on his face 'What a bias wrecker' Jungkook thought quite literally. Hoseok was telling him it was time to get ready for the performance. He ruffled Jungkooks hair and quickly reached out to touch a few of his fans hands, excluding Jungkook who was too shocked to function, before jogging behind the curtain.

When Taehyung made it back stage he was feeling winded and his chest pained.

"You okay?" Jimin asked Taehyung, laying a hand on his back as the younger hunched over.

"Yeah, I just met this guy, a fan I mean. He was in trouble so I helped out, adrenaline I guess." Taehyung babbled.

"Was he cute?" Jin yelled from his seat at the vanity, wiggling his eyebrows at his reflection in the mirror. "Imagine.." Jin exhaled dreamily "Our little Taehyung dating a fan."

"Oh shut up, Hyung." Taehyung called after him making Jin giggle.

He didn't know why he was so affected by the boy in the crowd, he couldn't explain it. It was almost like electricty when they touched, he knew Jungkook felt it 'but what if I'm not even his favorite?' he thought to himself. He quickly pushed the thought away and positioned his ear piece snuggly in his ear. When it was time to perform Hold Me Tight Taehyung couldn't find the reason behind why he was scanning the crowd for the brunette in the fitted black t-shirt, he just was. Maybe to see if Jungkook liked the song he'd written. When he finally found Jungkook's face in the crowd it was streaked with tears and he was passionately singing every word. Taehyung's chest felt tight as a wave of validation washed over him 'Maybe I am his favorite." he though to himself as he smiled into the microphone, awaiting his next part in the song. After locating Jungkook in the crowd he spend the entire night stealing quick glances and filling up his heart with love he knew he couldn't have.

 After the concert the boys collapsed on the sofa backstage and chugged bottles of water that were readily provided to them. Taehyung laid his head back and sighed, letting his eyes fall shut. 

"Everything okay?" Jimin asked squishing in beside him and poking at his ribs.

"Do you think we'd ever be able to hang out with people? Have normal friends and stuff? Relationships?" He asked keeping his eyes closed.

"I mean we can try, there just isn't much time and the publicity is-" Jimin tried to speak out before he was cut off.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Taehyung said standing up and stretching.

"The boy in the crowd?" Jimin asked sympathetically.

"His name is Jungkook." Taehyung corrected. "And no, I'm over it." He lied.

Jimin threw his hands up in defeat and allowed Taehyung to walk away.

 When the venue was cleared and fans were outside Jungkook realized he forgot to toss his letter on stage, he reached around in his pockets feeling around but with no luck. He was about to give up when a white envelope was flashed infront of his eyes. Recognizing his initial on the front, he grabbed for it and a hand pushed back on his shoulder roughly. He looked up to see the man who had grabbed him earlier staring down at him.

"What's this?" The man asked laughing and waving the envelope.

"Please give it back!" Jungkook yelled desperately.

The man passed it back to his assumed girlfriend and stood beside Jungkook to hold his arms behind his back when the girl tore the envelope open.

"Please!" Jungkook yelled as he tried to wriggle free. "It's for them, please give it back to me."

"Dear BTS," The girl started as she glanced over the open letter lighting up when she saw a section she was interested in. "Dear Taehyung, thank you for all that you do. I wish I could tell you personally what you mean to me but I guess a letter will do.-" She was cut off when the letter was ripped from her hands.

Taehyung folded the paper and stuck it in his pocket. The girl bowed her head lightly in panic and pulled on her boyfriends arm. The man let go and took one quick shot to Jungkooks stomach, knocking the wind out of him before dropping him to the ground. Jungkook's breath came out harshly as he hit the concrete sidewalk. His sight was blurry and he didn't think his eyes were working right when he saw Taehyung leap at the man before he was yanked back by Namjoon. Namjoon warned Taehyung and he stayed grounded, not going for a hit but staring threateningly as he waited for the man to leave. When he finally disappeared Taehyung bent down and threw Jungkook's arm around his neck, lifting him off of the ground forcing a whine out of his chest. The walk from the venue to the car was excruciating to Jungkook and he was sure he'd broken a rib. When he hit the seat in the car he allowed himself to slip into unconciousness.

~~~~~~~

 The sun poured in through the open window and Jungkook felt a soft blanket wrapped around him tightly. HIs eyes fluttered open and he didn't recognize the room he was in. Jungkook sat up fast and groaned at the forgotten pain in his abdomen as the memory of the night before flooded back to him. He sat up right and dangled his legs off of the edge of the bed, his foot hitting something on the floor. Every bit of air in Jungkook's lungs came out in a whoosh as he looked down at the man sleeping on the floor wrapped in blankets beside the bed. Taehyung stirred and strethced before opening his eyes and looking up at Jungkook.

"You okay?" He asked sleepily and Jungkook nodded rapidly making Taehyung laugh before turning serious again. "He got you pretty good, looks like two broken ribs."

"It's okay, I'm okay." Jungkook said "How do you know if it looks like two broken ribs?" He asked confused.

"We looked in the car last night. I- We were worried." Taehyung explained. "I'm sorry, I would have asked before taking off your shirt but you were kind of unconcious." He laughed.

A blush rose bright pink in Jungkook's cheeks as he slid off of the bed, pushing the thought from his head. He winced from the impact of his feet hitting the floor and the vibrations caused pain in his abdomen. Jungkook clutched onto his side and clenched his jaw before regaining his composure enough to open his eyes.

"I read your letter." Taehyung announced, breaking the tension.

"W-what? I mean.. you did?" Jungkook asked baffled.

Jungkook thought he must be dreaming, how could any of this be possible. This was more than his wildest dreams.

"Yeah, it was sweet." Taehyung nodded and smiled a close mouthed smile.

"I-" Jungkook tried to speak as his eyes buldged wide open. "I-.."

"Relax." Taehyung patted him on the back, instantly regretting it.

Jungkook folded over on himself and wrapped his arms around his mid section tightly trying to block the pain as tears sprang in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sorry, I forgot." Taehyung said rushing back over to him.

He smoothed his fingers out over Jungkook's back and began rubbing soft circles up and down. Maybe it was his lack of oxygen from the blow to the back or maybe it was from the pure shock of the situation, whatever the case, Jungkook was unable to speak.

"Are you busy today?" Taehyung asked, continuing to rub Jungkook's back. "We don't have a schedule today so we're just going to hang out and watch a movie if you want to join us."

Jungkook's whole body went stiff and he shot up straight, knocking Taehyung's hand off of his back.

"Are you serious?" Jungkook asked blinking twice.

"Yeah. I mean, we don't get to spend much time with other people so why not?" Taehyung shrugged.

"I'd love to. I'd really, really love to." Jungkook answered genuinely.

"Great, let's get breakfast first!" Taehyung slung his arm around Jungkook's waist and pulled him forward out of the bedroom.

~~~~~~~    

 After meeting and greeting the other five boys Jungkook settled on the couch between the arm of the sofa and Taehyung. The other boys chose their spots and they sat down to watch the movie. After an unusually mentally draining few days Jungkook was exhausted. It didn't help that every time he looked over he could see Yoongi gently massaging Jimin's scalp making him hum in agreement before Jimin was the first to fall asleep. Jungkook desperately wanted to stay awake and savour every moment of this meeting but it was getting late and his head swung from side to side when he drifted to sleep. Without knowing it, Jungkook slipped into a heavy sleep and his head fell on Taehyungs arm. Taehyung snuck his arm around the boy and pulled him in closer. Instinctively, Jungkook curled into him and Taehyung smiled at the sleeping boy. At the end of the movie the boys made their way to bed and Jimin walked over to Taehyung's spot on the couch after Yoongi woke him and went to bed himself.

"Let him sleep in our bed, I'll share with Yoongi again." Jimin whispered.

"When opportunity arrises, eh Jimin?" Taehyung said with a smirk.

"You and I share the same bed all the time, what's the difference?" Jimin asked annoyed.

"You don't like me how you like Yoongi." Taehyung winked and Jimin rolled his eyes before sticking out his tongue and storming off.

Taehyung laughed to himself quietly before craddling Jungkook in his arms and walking to the bedroom. He gently laid Jungkook on the bed and pulled the blanket over him before using the edge of the bed to lower himself to his bed on the floor. Just as he was beginning to lay down he heard the blanket's shift and Jungkook propped himself up to look at Taehyung in the dark.

"I can take the floor, I don't want your back to be sore." Jungkook whispered.

"With your ribs like that? No way." Taehyung answered firmly.

"Share with me then." Jungkook said sleepily.

There was a long awkward silence before Jungkook realized what he said.

"Never mind. I'm sorry." Jungkook rolled over onto his side, feeling stupid.

He was beginning to lay back down when he felt a dip in the bed beside him and Taehyung sneak under the blanket. Jungkook's eyes flew open and he stared at the wall infront of him.

"I kind of tend to mould to whatever or whoever I'm sleeping with. I'm sorry if that happens." Taehyung confessed.

"Why in the world would you be sorry? You know how I feel about you from my letter. I thought I scared you when I offered." Jungkook laughed quietely.

"How can you care about me if you don't even know me?" Taehyung whispered.

"I know enough." Jungkook spoke only loud enough for Taehyung to hear.

"Well in that case.." Taehyung announced as he shifted in the bed.

He gently wrapped his arms around Jungkook's tender waist and pulled him back against his chest. Letting his hands hover above Jungkook's belly before spreading out his long, slender fingers lacing them with Jungkook's and pressing into his stomach again.

"As long as you don't mind." Taehyung persisted.

"Good night, Taehyung."

"Sweet dreams, Jungkook."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I portrayed Lisa wrong, I've never written any other fandoms besides BTS so I hope it was okay. This is just my personal view of Lisa's personality, I don't know if it's the "right" one. ^^' Thanks so much for reading! Kudos/comments/criticism are greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
